Love's Loud Awakening
by moonstar112
Summary: ~Ch. 2 & 3 Is up~ Who is this mysterious couple?
1. I

DISCLAIMER: I dont Not own Tenchi Muyo and cast And I never will.   
If I did, I would Be filthy rich instead of being broke! OK!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Love's Loud Awakening"  
  
  
(AN: If you havent read "Tenchi's Loud Awakening" u might  
want to read it to understand this story b/c ITS THE SEQUEL!!!Please REVIEW!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It has been 8 month's since Ayeka left back to Jurai. Sasami was   
still the same, Little Washu converted back to an adult ever since the Ayeka  
thing, Kiyonne and Mihoshi were premoted and went back to GP HQ to close up   
a case they solved, and Ryoko and Tenchi got closer...alot closer.  
  
  
  
  
"RYOKO, TENCHI....BREAKFEST IS READY!!!!" Sasami yelled, kicking  
the door to his room.   
  
Ryoko and Tenchi had been sleep together in the same bed eversince  
Washu came out of her lab one day and said that she wanted to spend more  
time in the house instead of in her lab and demanded that Ryoko give her,  
her room, and sleep in Tenchi's room. Tenchi nor Ryoko objected to that.   
even though they were sleeping in the same room and bed, they both decided  
to wait until they built up there relationship before they had sex.  
  
  
"(yawn) Oh I had such a good dream" Ryoko said sitting up and  
streching her arms out.  
  
"What was it about?" Tenchi said doing the same as Ryoko.  
  
"Not what but who" She replied.  
  
"Ok, who then?" Tenchi said playing along with Ryoko.  
  
"You..duh" She laughed.  
  
Tenchi laughed along with Ryoko until they heard Sasami yelling  
that breakfest was done and was not going to be on the table all day.  
  
"I guess we better get changed" Ryoko said.  
  
"Yea, but not before I give you a kiss" Tenchi said grabbing a   
suprised Ryoko and passionatly kissed her. After they broke the kiss,  
Ryoko blushed and turned away. She was still getting used to Tenchi doing  
that.  
  
"Wow" was all Ryoko can say.  
  
Tenchi got dressed in his usual work clothes and Ryoko phased into  
her usual Green and Pink outfit. When they were done they both made their  
way down to breakfest hand in hand.  
  
  
"Good-Morining Sasami" Tenchi and Ryoko both said at the same time.  
  
"Good-moring Tenchi and Ryoko!" She replied smiling.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ryoko asked  
  
"They went to the Earth-Space science convention, Washu begged Tenchi's  
father to take her and he said yes and Grandfather went because he said that  
he needed a day away from the shrine and so they left" She cheerfully replied.  
  
"Well, Then I guess it's only the 3 of us then" Tenchi said.  
  
"Actually 2" Sasami replied. "I have to go shopping in town and get  
food and stuff to clean the house with, so I wont be back in a while, and  
dont worry about me I have Ryo-oki with me" she said heading towards the door.  
"Oh and there's a note that grandfather left for you, its on the table" Sasami  
said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hmm" Tenchi thought. Tenchi went over and opened up the letter,   
It said:  
  
Tenchi,  
(Katsuhito's voice speaking)  
"Since im taking the day off, you might as well to. Spend your day-off well  
and see you early tommorow."  
  
(Nobuyuki's voice speaking)  
"Ya! and dont do anything I wouldnt do, and if You do there's some 'protection'  
underneath the sink in my bathroom, hehehe"  
(Katsuhito's voice speaking)  
  
"Idiot!"   
(Nobuyuki's voice speaking)  
"sorry"  
  
(Katsuhito's voice speaking)  
"Well have a nice time"  
  
-Grandfather & your idiotic father.  
  
(Nobuyuki's voice speaking)  
"HEY!"  
  
(Katsuhito's voice speaking)  
"Be quiet!"  
  
  
"hahaha them 2 are something else"Tenchi said discarding the note.  
  
"What did it say Tenchi???" Ryoko asked.  
  
" I dont have to do any chores today"  
  
"REALLY!, so we have the whole day to ourselves!" Ryoko said with glee.  
  
"Yep" he said walking to her and pulling her into a kiss.  
They broke the kiss when they heard Ryoko's stomache growl very  
loud.  
  
"I guess we better eat our breakfest" Ryoko said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in space.....  
  
  
  
"How long until we reach Earth " A mysterious figured demanded.  
  
"About a day,it depends as to where on earth we will be landing, Where  
will be landing?"The computer asked.  
  
"Okayama, Japan" said the mysterious figure.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who is this mysterious person? find out in the next chapter of "Love"   
Loud Awakening"  
  
~Ryoko_o1x  
  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html 


	2. II

DISCLAIMER: I dont Not own Tenchi Muyo and cast And I never will.   
If I did, I would Be filthy rich instead of being broke! OK!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Love's Loud Awakening"  
  
  
(AN: If you havent read "Tenchi's Loud Awakening" u might  
want to read it to understand this story b/c ITS THE SEQUEL!!!Please REVIEW!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We are preparing to land." The computer Said.  
  
"Ok. good" Said the mysterious figure. "Yunque, gather our things were going to be staying  
here for a while, Finally i'll get to see Ryoko and Tenchi again, I hope you two  
are prepared cause I have some news for you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Masaki home......  
  
  
Ryoko was watching T.V and laying on the couch next to Tenchi who was reading  
a book when Ryoko heard something landing, she got up and went next to the window.  
  
"Hey Tenchi?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Yes my Ryoko"   
  
"Umm..umm do you know of anyone thats suppose to come today?" She asked.  
  
"No, why" He replied  
  
"Oh ok, because their's this really big ship outside that's landing" She said nerviously.  
  
"Is it Mihoshi and Kiyonne?" Tenchi said still reading his book.  
  
"It might be, they couldve gotten a new ship since they got premoted, but im  
still goon keep a look out." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the ship...  
  
"We have landed." The computer said.  
  
"Good, now let's get out of this ship" The figure said. "Come Yunque!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Um..Tenchi I dont think these people are Kiyonne and Mihoshi." Ryoko said to him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He asked still reading his book.  
  
"Since when is Kiyonne a man, A handsome one I might add, and since when is mihoshi acting  
like she knows what she is doing!" Ryoko told him.  
  
Now this got Tenchi's attention, not the Mihoshi and Kiyonne part but the part where Ryoko thought  
the man was handsome.  
  
"Let's go see who these people are! or should I say that man!" He told her grabbing her hand and heading  
out the door.  
  
Ryoko was supprised that Tenchi would suddenly do this, all she heard was him muttering something  
about "She thinks he's handsome, what about me"'.Gee he must be jealous of that man, He shouldnt be though' Ryoko thought.  
  
As Ryoko and Tenchi were walking hand and hand towards the ship another couple couple was walking  
towards them. The man was human looking, he had Greenish hair with a blue tinat and  
was tall and dark and very built, and the female was in a cloak.  
  
"So...We finally meet again" The female said.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this ch. Is short, I promise to make it longer next time.  
Who is this mysterious person? find out in the next chapter of "Love"   
Loud Awakening"  
  
~Ryoko_o1x  
  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html 


	3. III

DISCLAIMER: I dont Not own Tenchi Muyo and cast And I never will.   
If I did, I would Be filthy rich instead of being broke! OK!!!! Also Yunque belongs to ME!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Love's Loud Awakening"  
  
  
(AN: If you havent read "Tenchi's Loud Awakening" u might  
want to read it to understand this story b/c ITS THE SEQUEL!!!Please REVIEW!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So we finally meet again" The women said revealing herself "Lord Tenchi. Miss Ryoko,  
How have you been?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko said running up to the princess and hugging her.  
  
"Well it's nice to know that your doing well" Ayeka said returning the hug.  
  
"How have you been, Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked also giving her a hug  
  
"Oh Ive been doing very well, as you can see, I dont wear the Head ornament anymore,  
and ive been resting and now im doing so much better" Ayeka said happily.  
  
"That's very nice to hear" Ryoko said.  
  
How about we go inside and talk about what's happened in the last 8 months" Tenchi said.  
  
"Ok" Ayeka said walking to the house.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the Masaki House....  
  
"So I see the house hasnt changed, and I see Ryoko hasnt been making new holes in the walls  
either" Ayeka laughed.  
  
"Well, Let's say that im more calm now since there isnt a certain princess around  
anymore..until now" She shot back.  
  
" Well let's that certain princess was only like that because a certain demon was pestring  
a certain princess." Ayeka said.  
  
"Aahhemm" Yunque said pretending to clear his throat to get Ayeka's attention.  
  
"Oh!, Sorry, Ryoko, Tenchi...Id like you to meet Yunque." Ayeka said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Yunque!" Ryoko squeled.  
  
"Yea likewise" Tenchi muttered, still not over the fact that Ryoko thought that Yunque was  
handsome.  
  
"Well it's a pleaseure to meet the both of you" Yunque said kissing Ryoko's hand.  
  
"Well thank you" Ryoko said blushing, until she saw Tenchi looking mad.  
  
"Ive also heard alot about you two, Prince of Jurai, Tenchi Masaki, and the infamous  
Space Pirate Ryoko, Im honored to meet you both" Yunque said.  
  
"So Yunque how did you meet Miss Ayeka" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Well while she was recovering I served her hand and foot, and after awhile we became friends.  
Best Friends as a matter of fact" Yunque said proudly.  
  
"Well Thats so nice to hear" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes it is" Yunque said getting the feeling that Tenchi didnt like him.  
  
"Umm Tenchi where is Sasami?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well dad took them out to Tokyo, but I dont know what time they will be back,  
dad called a while ago and said that if they were out to late that they were  
just gonna get a hotel for the night." He told her.  
  
"Oh" Ayeka said sadly.  
  
"So who wants some tea?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I'll have some" They all replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back" Ryoko said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help you Miss Ryoko" Yunque said.  
  
"Ok come along" Ryoko said to him.  
  
"Yes, this will give us time for me and Tenchi to catch up on things" Ayeka said.  
  
"Yea it will" Tenchi muttered, He didnt like the fact of Yunque helping Ryoko.  
"I couldve helped her" Tenchi sadi under his breath.  
  
"So Tenchi how are you and Ryoko doing?" she asked.  
  
"Were doing fine, You and Yunque seem pretty close, are you two seeing each other." Tenchi asked.  
  
"Umm..no were not, I wish though" She told him.  
  
"You like him?" He asked.  
  
"Yes very much" She replied.  
  
"Well Miss Ayeka. I think i'll spend some time with Yunque and see how he feels  
about you" Tenchi said smiling.  
  
"Tenchi you dont have to do that" She told him.  
  
"Ok, Tea's ready!" Ryoko chimed.  
  
"Ohh Thanks Ryoko" Tenchi said to her.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Ayeka, after tea you wanna take a walk to Funaho and catch up on things?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that very much" Ayeka said.  
  
After Tea was drank, Ryoko and Ayeka left for the walk, at the same time, Tenchi's dad  
called saying that they were staying over in Tokyo and would be back tommorow, and  
also that he had no chores, Tenchi didnt bother telling them about Ayeka.  
  
"So Tenchi...Are you and Ryoko a couple?" Yunque asked.  
  
"Yes, we are, Me and Ryoko love each other Very, Very, Very much and nothing and  
nobody will EVER break us apart" Tenchi said harshly just to let Yunque know that  
Ryoko was HIS Ryoko.  
  
"Gee you are so lucky Tenchi, to be in love, I love a girl the way you love Ryoko,  
but she doesnt feel the same way about me" Yunque said.  
  
"Really!, I mean who's th girl?" He asked.  
  
"Ayeka" Yunque said happily.  
  
"REALLY!!" Tenchi yelled happily,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will Tenchi do with Yunque and Ayeka! Will he play  
Match maker???  
find out in the next chapter of "Loves Loud Awakening"  
  
~Ryoko_o1x  
  
http://demigoddesryoko01x.homestead.com/index.html 


End file.
